


Exception

by dreamcager



Category: Naruto
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-14 12:13:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3410216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamcager/pseuds/dreamcager
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lee tries to hide a wound and Sakura insists on healing it. For Rynne.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Exception

Sakura moved from tent to tent aiding the wounded however she could. Her skills were fairly high level so she was pushed past the least lethal gashes and breaks towards the more major ones. It was draining work but necessary. Besides, she enjoyed being relied upon even though now was not the time to feel happy about her work. People were dying, friends, acquaintances, and strangers alike, and she needed to be focused.

There was a moment of respite and Sakura took it, resting outside one of the hastily crafted tents. She took a sip of water from a canteen, realizing only then how thirsty she had been. Her mind had been on other more important matters but she still berated herself. You couldn’t be helpful if you worked yourself to the bone and neglected your own health. She had to set an example.

As if proving her point one shinobi, obviously wounded but skulking around to bypass the medic tents, came within arms’ reach of where she was sitting. She would recognize that bowl cut anywhere. Reaching out her hand, Sakura grabbed at Lee’s leg and he jumped, twirling around with a grimace.

“ _Lee_.” Her voice held a warning note, believing that was all she had to say to let him know she was on to him. She wasn’t wrong.

He sighed and flopped down next to her, offering her his bad elbow to mend. Peeling back the spandex Sakura traced fingers along a knife wound. She set to work, plying healing jutsu into the wound and sealing it up. “You’re lucky I found you. That could seriously have cost you if it had gotten infected.”

Lee glanced away, his lips pouting. “… I did not want to waste any person’s time. I could tend to it myself.”

“You don’t have to play the hero all the time, Lee-san. Everyone is important in this war and you are no exception.” And she left unsaid that he was important to all of them, herself included.

“You are right,” Lee said, offering her his brightest smile. Much too bright to be real. “I am being reckless. I shall endeavor not to cause anyone any more trouble!”

Sakura quirked an eyebrow up at that statement. With a soft sigh she lowered her voice. “You aren’t any trouble.”

Lee blinked then turned his face away. She wasn’t sure but she thought she could barely make out red spreading on his cheeks.


End file.
